I Choose You!
by llychu
Summary: Anak 18 tahun menangis di depan bocah berumur 13 tahun? Buunuh saja Naruto saat itu juga./ "Mulai sekarang," Naruto berbisik rendah. "Kau akan terus melihatku." / "Naruto-kun... sentuh aku." / "Tidak... tidak..." gumamnya lemah. "Kau berhak mendapatkan wanita yamg lebih layak, Naruro."


**I Choose You!**

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Hey, ini cerita kecil tentang Naruhina~ Semoga suka.**

 **Part I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diumur kepala tiganya, Naruto tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi guru olahraga dan bahasa inggris. Jauh-jauh kuliah di negeri _Paman Sam_ , dan gelar S2 hanya berakhir di yayasan sekolah neneknya?

Ini baru tiga minggu dari satu semester percobaan untuk Naruto. Hanya gara-gara kebiasaanya menggonti-ganti pasangan, nenek dan ibunya bersengkongkol untuk menghukumnya. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Naruto sebelumnya cukup menyenangkan. Menjadi pengelola _Resort_ keluarga di kepualaun Hokkaido cukup membuat Naruto betah selama lima tahun menetap di ujung Timur Jepang itu. Apalagi turis-turis seksi yang sering sekali menjadi _tamu istimewa_ Naruto.

Tapi sekarang ia hanya seorang guru di sekolah menengah atas itu. Letaknya yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo membuat Naruto jengah karena semua kepadatan kota meriah itu. Di Hokkaido dulu, Naruto hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk untuk menempuh jarak seperti apartemennya sekarang dan sekolah. Tapi karena kemacetan, tak jarang Naruto harus merelakan jam sarapan dan makan malamnya karena sering terjebak di jalanan.

Kulitnya yang kecoklatan sekarang terlihat lebih masak. Huh, matahari Hokkaido memang menyengat, tapi tak semelekit milik Tokyo. Ditambah sekarang musim panas. Benar-benar membuat Naruto tidak betah berlama-lama di lapangan. Inginnya sih pakai lapangan _indoor_ , tapi sekarang musim panas dan nenek cerewetnya itu menyuruh semua kegiatan olahraga di luar. Menyusahkan.

" _Sensei_ , kami sudah lari tiga putaran!" salah satu siswanya berujar. Dengan sedikit malas Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri dua puluh muridnya yang sedang menyeka keringat berjamaah.

"Minggu lalu _sensei_ sudah ambil nilai praktik lari kalian. Sekarang, latihan basket untuk putra dan latihan _passing_ _volley_ untuk putri. Minggu depan _sensei_ ambil nilainya."

Naruto rasa ia tak perlu lagi mengajari terlalu detail pada murid-muridnya yang sekarang sudah di tingkat 3. Mereka pasti sudah cukup banyak belajar saat kelas 1 dan kelas 2. Semua anak muridnya membagi kelompok sesuai jenis kelamin masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto sekarang sibuk dengan dua kertas nilai yang harus ia teliti ulang sebelum meng- _input_ nya kedalam kolom nilai. Memegang dua pelajaran itu cukup rumit walaupun hanya empat kelas yang ia tangani.

BUK!

Bunyi keras itu membuat Naruto yang sedang serius mencermati angka-angka mengangkat kepalanya. Di ujung lapangan basket, siswi gempal itu tergeletak. Sepertinya pingsan.

"Ya ampun, Nayami! Dia pingsan! Siapa yang kuat menggendongnya ke UKS?!"

Naruto berlari menghampiri muridnya yang sedang di kerubuni murid lainnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung semua murid di lapangan adalah tanggung jawabnya. Bisa-bisa masa percobaan Naruto ditambah gara-gara tidak becus. Tidak, Naruto ingin segera kembali ke Hokkaido.

"Minggir! Jangan di kerubuni, beri dia udara!" ujar Naruto tegas. Lalu otaknya berpikir cepat dan matanya melirik beberapa siswa yang bisa membantu membawa tubuh besar gadis itu. Walaupun tubuhnya kekar tetap saja ia tidak akan kuat. "Kau Himaru dan Zakaki, bantu _sensei_ menggondongnya ke UKS!"

Dua pemuda yang tadi di sebut Naruto menelan ludahnya sesaat lalu membantu _sensei_ pirangnya itu.

.

.

.

"Darah rendahnya kambuh." Dokter cantik dengan tubuh mungil itu memasukkan kembali alat mendengar jantung di saku jas putihnya. Mata _violet_ nya yang besar bergulir, memperhatikan guru muda itu mengangguk mengerti. "Sepertinya olahraga Namikaze- _san_ cukup berat, ya?"

"Hm?" alis pirang Naruto terangkat. "Olahragaku berat?"

Hanya menyuruh pemanasan dengan lari tiga putaran lapangan kecil begitu dibilang berat? Bahkan Naruto berani bertaruh anak-anak perempuan hanya lari diputaran pertama dan seterusnya hanya mencoba berjalan cepat.

"Ini sudah pasienku yang ke enam saat jam pelajaran Namikaze- _san_."

Sudah sebanyak itu? Naruto tentu memiliki lebih banyak urusan daripada mengingat atau menghitung murid yang pingsan saat pelajarannya.

"Ya," respon Naruto seadanya. "Kalau begitu aku titip _murid-keenamku-yang-pingsan-ini_. Karena sekarang aku harus kembali mengajar."

Anggukan ringan diterima Naruto. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, tubuh Naruto berbalik dan melangkah keluar dengan mantap tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Melewati senyum perih yang diberikan dokter berambut indigo itu.

"Naruto- _senpai_ …"

.

.

.

Naruto masih ingat bahwa dokter penjaga UKS itu adalah _kouhai_ -nya. Saat Naruto sudah tingkat tiga di SMA, Hinata, nama _kouhai_ -nya itu masih duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMP. Jika ditanya mengapa mereka bisa saling tahu, karena Yayasan _Senju School_ itu bercampur dari tingkat dasar hingga menengah atas. Sedangkan untuk taman kanak-kanak memiliki gedung berbeda.

Tapi mereka hanya memiliki satu kenangan. Yang mungkin saja tidak perlu diungkit karena hanya akan menimbulkan kecanggungan. Naruto, yang lima-enam tahun lebih tua dari Hinata tentu saja akan malu jika wanita itu kembali mengungkit hal memalukan yang pernah Naruto lakukan.

Anak 18 tahun menangis di depan bocah berumur 13 tahun?

Bunuh saja Naruto saat itu juga.

Tuntutan menjadi yang terbaik tentu saja sudah Naruto emban sedari kecil. Ditambah ia anak tunggal. Pada umur begitu tidak jarang seorang remaja frustasi karena lelah mencari jati diri. Naruto yang terlalu ditekan akhirnya menangis sesegukan ditaman belakang tempat mengubur peliharaan sekolah yang mati. Dan tidak menyangka tangisannya diperhatikan oleh siswi polos dengan seragam _sailor_ yang masih tampak baru dan kebesaran.

" _S-senpai… jangan menangis. A-apa peliharaannya ada yang m-mati?"_

Tadinya Naruto ingin marah dan membentak kalau-kalau saja Hinata menertawakan anak laki-laki sepertinya menangis. Tapi perkataannya yang lugu dan polos membuat Naruto urung melakukannya. Malah Naruto yang saat itu itu butuh sandaran memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata yang wangi. Bukan harum remaja putri yang centil memakai parfum. Tapi wangi alami yang menguar lembut lewat curuk lehernya.

Saat itu tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Hanya Naruto yang terus menangis dan Hinata dengan tangan kecilnya mengusap punggung lebar Naruto yang sedang tumbuh dengan lembut. Puas menangis, tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan tatapan mata besar polosnya.

Ugh, bahkan wanginya tidak berubah setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun terlewatkan. Ini memang bukan pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat reuni akbar kemarin 2 tahun lalu, mereka bertemu lagi. Karena kebetulan angkatan Hinata mengadakan reuni pada hari yang sama dengan angkatan Naruto di gedung sekolah. Tapi mereka asing. Hanya bisa melirik-lirik singkat saat tak sengaja bertemu di depan sekolah atau di lapangan yang di sulap menjadi parkiran dadakan.

Dan takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi saat seminggu kedatangan Naruto ke sekolah itu. Hinata mendapat tugas akhir magang menjadi penjaga UKS selama satu semester untuk merampung S2-nya.

Tapi sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi pria. Bukan pemuda ingusan yang masih bingung dengan masa depannya. Jadi… Hinata tidak akan melihatnya menangis lagi, kan?

.

.

.

Tsunade meninggal seminggu lalu.

Dan baru tiga hari lalu Naruto tahu bahwa sang ayah memiliki penyakit jantung karena faktor umur.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menangis. Ia berdiri tegar di sebelah sang ayah sambil terus memeluk ibunya yang sesegukan. Walaupun sering adu mulut, tapi Naruto akui ia sangat dekat dengan neneknya itu. Kakeknya, Jiraya sudah pergi lebih dulu tiga tahun lalu. Dan Naruto menyesal tidak sempat melihat jasadnya karena saat itu sedang badai dan harus menunggu tiga hari hingga Naruto bisa sampai di Jepang dari Amerika.

Dalam dadanya, Naruto merasa sesak. Ia ingin berteriak, dan itu sudah ia lakukan. Tapi sesak di dadanya belum berkurang. Ingin menangis… tapi tidak bisa. Pria dengan warna kulit kecoklatan itu sudah sengaja mengasingkan diri ke tempat yang tidak akan ada orang menganggunya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menumpahkan barang setitik saja air matanya.

Kehilangan sosok yang disayangi dan dihargai sekaligus tahu penyakit sang ayah membuat Naruto bercermin. Ia sudah menghambiskan tujuh tahun di luar negri untuk bersekolah. Dan hanya pulang dua kali dalam 1 tahun. Itupun lebih banyak ia habiskan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Membuat Naruto merasa waktunya bersama sang nenek sangat kurang.

Dan lagi, sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah berumur. Walaupun Naruto mampu membuat _Resort_ keluarga lebih maju, tapi tentu saja perihal membahagiakan orang tua masih sangat kurang ia lakukan.

"Dilarang merokok di lingkungan sekolah." Suara halus dari belakangnya membuat Naruto reflek terbatuk asap rokoknya sendiri karena kaget. "Maaf mengagetkan."

Hinata melangkah maju, berdiri tiga langkah di depan Naruto yang sudah menginjak putung rokoknya.

"Ku pikir ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Bahkan ia sudah tak memakai jas putihnya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa Namikaze- _san_ tidak pulang?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku selalu berkeliling setelah jam pelajaran. Sebenarnya bersama salah satu murid piket. Tapi entah kenapa aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Boleh Naruto tebak itu sebagai alasan untuk mendekatinya? Mobil mencolok milik Naruto masih diparkiran khusus guru. Mungkin saja Hinata melihatnya lalu mencoba mencari alasan untuk sekedar menggoda sang cucu pemiliki yayasan. Tapi sialnya, Naruto melihat mata _violet_ itu berpendar sama polosnya seperti bertahun-tahun lalu.

Rasa sesak itu membuncah, tanpa sadar setetes, lalu bertetes-tetes air mata turun meluncur lewat pipi dan menuruni rahang tegasnya. Mereka berdua masih terpaku. Sebenarnya Naruto malu, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak bahkan hanya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kali ini aku tidak perlu bertanya, kan?"

Kali ini memang Hinata tahu sebab dari pria pirang itu menangis. Maka setelah dua langkah yang lebih lebar, Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher Naruto. Beruntung ia memakai sepatu pantofel berhak hingga mampu membawa Naruto kepelukannya. Walaupun masih saja ia harus sedikit menjinjit dan Naruto yang membungkuk, menaruh wajahnya di ceruk lehernya persis seperti dulu.

Lengan Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak seketika itu juga melingkari pinggang Hinata. Mengangkat sedikit wanita mungil yang sekarang lebih berisi itu agar pelukan mereka lebih nyaman, lebih erat. Menelusupkan wajah sembabnya keceruk leher Hinata, Naruto tidak perduli apa wanita itu jijik dengan air mata bercampur lendir dari hidungnya. Dan sepertinya Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena usapan lembut di bahu bisa Naruto rasakan.

.

.

.

"Senpai sangat sayang Tsunade- _sama_ , ya?"

Mereka berdua sekarang duduk di balkon apartemen Naruto. Naruto sendiri memang tidak tinggal di rumah utama. Ia lebih memilih apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolah. Dan alasan mereka berakhir di apartemen pria bermata biru itu, karena kemeja biru yang dikenakan Hinata basah bukan main dengan air mata Naruto dan lendir-lendir lain hingga harus diganti. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan sama sekali, tapi tidak enak juga menolak ajakan Naruto.

Sekarang wajah Naruto terlihat lebih segar. Walaupun matanya masih bengkak dan suara serak-serak basah pria itu masih bindang, tapi jelas sekali terlihat kepuasan di wajah tampan itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya aku lebih dekat dengan kakekku. Tapi semenjak dia meninggal, aku lebih banyak bermain dengan Tsunade- _baachan_."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk dan meminum lagi secangkir kopi susu yang disediakan Naruto untuknya. Disebelahnya Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata yang sedikit banyak berubah. Rambutnya lebih panjang, tinggi wanita itu bertambah tapi terasa lebih pendek karena Naruto juga bertambah tinggi. Dan… Naruto tidak bisa menghilangkan naluri prianya saat menyadari lekukan matang dari tubuh wanita itu.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Hinata menoleh cepat saat mendengar kata tabu itu dari Naruto. "Yah, setidaknya aku harus minta maaf jika kau sudah punya suami. Memeluk istri orang itu termasuk kejahatan."

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Aku belum menikah. Lagipula aku yang memeluk _senpai_ lebih dulu. Aku harus minta maaf pada istrimu."

"Aku juga belum menikah."

"Benarkah?" ada rasa tidak percaya dari nada Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya santai. "Pria pemilih sepertiku memang akan sulit mendapat pendamping."

"Oh, jadi selera senpai tinggi, ya?"

"Tidak juga." ujar Naruto. "Karena seleraku sederhana maka sulit mendapatkan yang pas. Kau tahu, wanita sekarang selalu melihatku seperti pria berkelas dengan gelimpangan harta. Padahal aku hanya ingin wanita yang sederhana dan mencintaiku apa adanya."

Senyum manis bertengger dibibir ranum Hinata. Wajahnya memerah, merasa kagum karena jawaban _gentle_ dari Naruto.

"Senpai pasti perayu ulung. Jawaban senpai sangat mempesona."

Tanpa sadar Naruto terkekeh. Entah sejak kapan kecanggungan mereka hilang. Naruto bisa menjadi pria yang tak perlu memikirkan cara bersikap di depan wanita. Karena mata _violet_ wanita di depannya ini sangat jujur. Sedangkan wanita diluar sana bisa saja menyemprot racun lewat bibir manis mereka.

"Ya, setidaknya rayuanku bisa meluluhkanmu untuk makan malam bersama?"

Kali ini Hinata yang tertawa. Seraya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ku rasa ramen dekat sekolah masih buka."

Mata biru Naruto membulat. Ia pencinta ramen yang berdiri sebelum Sekolah Senju dibangun. "Kedai Ramen Ichiraku? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku sering lihat senpai makan disana. Ku tebak rasanya tidak berubah, ya?"

Dan kali ini baru Naruto rasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar karena rayuan polos dari seorang wanita.

.

.

.

Pertunangan yang sempat heboh di kalangan guru itu membuat telinga Naruto panas. Hyuuga Hinata digosipkan dekat dengan salah satu pemberi dana terbesar di yayasan _Senju_ itu. Kiba Inuzuka. Kepala rumah sakit hewan terbesar ketiga di Jepang, yang bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit rintisan neneknya, _Senju_ _hospital_.

Kedekatan mereka selama beberapa bulan terakhir ternyata tak membuat Hinata percaya menceritakan mengenai cerita asmaranya. Dulu memang Naruto hanya menanyakan wanita itu bersuami atau tidak. Bukan memiliki kekasih atau tidak.

"Kau akan tunangan, Hinata?"

Mereka sekarang kembali ada di atas atap sekolah. Tempat favorit berdua saat jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Hm?" Hinata dengan polosnya memiringkan kepala. Memandang Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Dengan pria Inuzuka itu." semoga saja Hinata tidak mendengar nada sewot Naruto saat menyebut marga pria berambut coklat itu.

"Oh,"

Dengan tidak elitnya Naruto melongo. Hanya kata 'Oh'?

"Jadi benar?" kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada terkejutnya. Apalagi sekarang Hinata mengeluarkan suara tawa khasnya.

"Bukan aku, tapi adikku."

"Adik?"

"Ya, awalnya mereka akan menikah. Tapi melihat aku belum memiliki pasangan, mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Lagipula usia adikku yang belum terlalu matang memang tidak bagus untuk menikah dulu."

Umur Hinata sudah mau menginjak 26 tahun. Sedangkan Naruto 31 Oktober kemarin. Umur yang matang untuk memiliki pasangan dan anak.

"Kenapa kau belum menikah, Hinata?" dengan sabar Naruto menunggu Hinata. Sampai pertanyaanya dibalas dengan mengejutkan oleh wanita bermata polos itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, _senpai_." Aku Hinata dengan nada lembut tanpa keraguan.

 _Dimana harga dirimu, Naruto?!_

Kalau saja teman-temannya tahu bahwa Naruto mendapat pernyataan cinta yang membuat pipinya menghangat, dipastikan dia akan menjadi korban _bully_ selama tiga minggu berturut-turut.

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkan. Tapi debaran yang ku kira hanya karena aku dipeluk laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya tidak menghilang setiap aku menemukan dirimu. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

 _Berhenti menggombal, Hinata!_

Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil terus menatap wajah menyamping Hinata. Wajah itu tampak tenang saat mengatakannya. Tapi Naruto tahu Hinata sama berdebarnya saat melihat lilitan jari-jarinya dirok _span_ itu.

"Walaupun aku tahu mustahil untuk berdampingan dengan pria hebat sepertimu," wajah Hinata menoleh, dan mata mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. "Tapi aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku sebelum masa magangku habis dan mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Tak ada jawaban, pandangan biru mata Naruto masih terus memandang takjub ke arah Hinata. Sedangkan yang ditatap begitu intensnya hanya bisa memalingkan wajah yang mulai berubah merah seutuhnya.

Hinata tidak bisa mengartikan arti pandangan Naruto padanya. Wajahnya memang terkejut, tapi masih datar.

"M-maaf," gagap Hinata mulai datang. "B-bukannya aku tidak t-tahu diri. H-han—"

CUP!

Satu tarikan cukup kuat dan Naruto berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir ranum milik Hinata. Awalnya Naruto diam, membiarkan bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Hinata yang masih menahan nafasnya. Hingga ada pergerakan kecil yang wanita mungil itu lakukan, dalam satu sapuan Naruto bisa membawa bibir Hinata utuh dalam pangutannya.

Naruto memang sudah berpengalaman dalam menghanyutkan wanita dengan ciuman. Tapi kali ini, Hinata tidak bisa mengimbangi pangutan Naruto yang intens. Yang bisa wanita 26 tahun itu lakukan hanya menutup mata dan mencengkram kemeja di dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Memasrahkan bibirnya disapu habis dengan bibir tegas Naruto.

Untuk Naruto, bibir Hinata manis. Rasa segar _blueberry_ dan manis teh melati. Mungkin perpaduan pemoles bibir yang dia gunakan dan minuman terakhir yang dia minum.

Sedangkan untuk Hinata, bibir Naruto hangat dan beraromakan mint. Mungkin ini gila, tapi ciuman sepanas ini membuat Hinata merapatkan sendiri dirinya pada Naruto saat semilir angin pendatang musim dingin berhembus.

Beberapa menit, dan cengkraman Hinata mengerat. Ia butuh oksigen, karena Hinata akui ia tidak bisa berciuman terlalu lama.

"Hah…. Hah…"

Itu engahan keduanya. Karena malu, Hinata beruntung tingginya hanya sebatas dada Naruto hingga bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya disana. Naruto sendiri terkekeh pelan dan mencium puncak kepala Hinata, lalu membawa tubuh mungil yang masak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mulai sekarang," Naruto berbisik rendah. "Kau akan terus melihatku."

.

.

.

" _Tou-san_ …."

Hinata baru saja berbahagia karena cintanya yang bertahun-tahun dipendam akhirnya terbalaskan. Tapi suatu sore di kediaman Hyuuga itu, Hinata harus menelan kenyataan pahit.

"Kita tidak sebanding dengan keluarga Namikaze, nak."

Hiashi, kepala keluarga Hyuuga termenung sebentar melihat wajah kecewa putrinya. Anaknya yang paling penurut dan paling lembut. Sedangkan Neji, ia lelaki. Kadang-kadang memiliki jalan pemikirannya sendiri dan Hiashi memaklumi. Hanabi, karena menjadi bungsu kadang terlalu manja dan bersikap cukup egois. Tapi Hinata, Hiashi bahkan hanya butuh jari-jari di satu tangannya untuk menghitung keluhan putrinya itu.

" _Tou-san_ , tapi bukankah lelaki itu yang mendekati Hinata?" Neji, mencoba membela sang adik. Hinata bukan wanita penggoda yang bisa meluluhkan pria dengan tubuh atau kata-kata manisnya. Dan jika seseorang seperti Naruto jatuh cinta padanya, pasti itu karena perasaan yang tulus dari hatinya.

Hiashi mengangguk. "Aku tahu bagaimana putriku, Neji. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau Hinata menjadi gunjingan karena berhubungan dengan putra konglomerat itu."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan tangisannya. Digigitnya bibir bagian dalam untuk mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Seharusnya, sebelum ia menaruh harapan, Hinata sadar bahwa status sosial mereka berbeda.

"A-aku mengerti, _tou-san_."

"Hinata…" lirih Neji.

Hinata memaksakan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, _nii-san_. Aku akan bicara dengan Naruto- _kun_."

Setelah itu Hinata mohon pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak ada dari kedua pria yang duduk di ruang tengah itu menahan Hinata. Karena ia mengerti, mungkin sekarang Hinata butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

" _Tou-san_ ," Neji masih belum terlalu menerima. "Hinata tidak pernah melawan satupun keputusan yang _tou-san_ berikan. Tapi… aku tidak tega melihat adikku sedih begitu. Dia patah hati."

Hembusan nafas panjang yang berat terdengar dari Hiashi. Seharusnya Neji tahu bahwa Hiashi sebagai ayahlah yang paling mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Jika salah satu dari tiga anaknya tersakiti, tentu saja Hiashi yang merasakan dua kali lipatnya.

" _Tou-san_ sudah mendengar hal yang tidak enak dari rekan kita. Mereka bilang _tou-san_ menggunakan anak gadis _tou-san_ untuk mendapatkan ikan-ikan besar. Hanabi dengan kepala rumah sakit besar dan Hinata dengan pewaris tunggal Namikaze." Hiashi memejamkan matanya sebentar. " _Tou-san_ tidak pernah sakit hati jika mereka membicarakan _tou-san_. Karena yang terpenting, kenyataannya anak-anak _tou-san_ bahagia dengan cara yang benar. Tapi untuk kasus Hinata, _tou-san_ tidak terima jika ia direndahkan."

Wajah Neji memerah, marah. Orang-orang yang sok tahu itu memang memiliki bibir yang pedas bukan main karena keirian mereka.

"Tapi jika laki-laki itu serius dan mampu melindungi Hinata, apa _tou-san_ masih tidak setuju?"

Hiashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap lurus pada putra satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

"Hey."

Hinata menoleh, dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya sudah ada dalam pelukan Naruto. Beruntung piring terakhir sudah ia susun di meja makan. Kalau tidak mungkin akan jatuh kelantai karena pelukan Naruto yang sangat kuat.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ , jangan erat-erat."

Sekarang mereka ada di apartemen si pria pirang. Sudah tiga hari Naruto harus ada di Hokkaido karena mengurus beberapa masalah disana. Biasanya Naruto betah berlama-lama. Tapi karena setengah nafasnya ada di Tokyo, ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dan pulang ke Tokyo untuk menemui Hinata.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" kata Naruto tanpa mengurangi kadar intens dalam pelukannya.

"Aku… juga merindukanmu, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata membelas pelukan Naruto.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan mengobrol ringan sambil berpelukan. Sampai Hinata ingat ia datang lebih dulu ke apartemen Naruto untuk memasakannya makan malam.

"Makan dulu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Tidak mau." Naruto sama sekali tidak mengurai pelukannya. "Aku lebih suka seperti i—"

 _Kruyuuk_ ~

Tawa Hinata tidak bisa ditahan saat perut Naruto berbunyi. Di pesawat memang Naruto sengaja tidak makan karena Hinata bilang ia ingin memasak untuk Naruto.

"Makan?" goda Hinata geli.

Naruto mencuri satu kecupan dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Ini hanya perasaan Naruto atau Hinata memang terasa lebih manja padanya? Atau memang wanitanya itu sangat merindukan dirinya hingga tidak membiarkan Naruto lepas dari pelukannya barang sebentar saja?

"Kau sangat merindukanku, ya?" Naruto berujar jenaka sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa besar ruang tengah dengan Hinata yang bersandar manis di dada sang tunggal Namikaze. Tubuh mungilnya tepat berada diantara kaki Naruto yang menekuk, membuat tubuh mungil itu bisa sepenuhnya Naruto peluk dari belakang.

"Hm… sangat." Bisik Hinata lirih. "Aku mencintaimu… Naruto- _kun_."

Senyuman lebar tak bisa Naruto tutupi. " _I love you more, hime."_

Hening. Mereka merasap pelukan masing-masing sampai perkataan Hinata selanjutnya membuat jantung Naruto seakan berhenti sesaat.

"Naruto- _kun_ … aku ingin putus."

DEG—

"Kau bercanda, _hime_?" Naruto sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya, tapi tubuh mereka tidak terurai karena Hinata yang menahan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ada diwajah bulat telur itu. " _Hime_ ," Naruto kembali membujuk.

Bukannya melepas pelukan, Hinata malah menangis. Menelusupkan wajahnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Seharusnya Naruto sadar sedari tadi Hinata bersikap aneh padanya. Wajahnya memang tersenyum, tapi mata besar kesukaan Naruto itu terlihat sekali memiliki beban.

"Hei— hei, ada apa ini? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menggumam kata cinta dan maaf berkali-kali. "Jangan menangis, _hime_. Cerita padaku."

Naruto mengusap punggung dan kepala Hinata lembut. Berharap wanita yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu berhenti menangis. Hingga akhirnya Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Hinata, mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Ada apa?" lagi, Naruto bertanya. Dadanya seperti diremas saat melihat Hinata sangat tertekan lewat matanya. Hinata itu mudah sekali dibaca. Dan ada hal besar yang menjadi pikiran wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ …" cicit Hinata dengan sesegukannya. Air matanya kembali terjun saat pandangan sayu itu bersitubruk dengan getaran bingung si biru. "K-kau harus percaya a-aku mencintaimu…"

Naruto mengangguk sekali dengan keyakinan penuh. "Aku tahu itu."

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu…"

"Kenapa, _hime_?" balas Naruto cepat dengan gemetar di nadanya.

Tangan kanan Hinata naik, menyentuh rahang tegas Naruto dan mengusapnya lembut. "A-ayahku tidak mengizin—"

"Aku akan meminta restunya." Potong Naruto cepat saat mengerti arah pemmbicaraan itu. "Aku akan berlutut bahkan bersujud di depannya untukmu, Hinata. Jadi jangan bilang kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Hinata menggeleng. "Ini tidak semudah itu."

"Katakan aku harus bagaimana? Ku mohon jangan seperti ini."

Hinata kembali menangis. Demi apapun ia juga tidak mau cintanya kandas hanya karena status sosial mereka. Tubuh Hinata maju dan ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Menaruh wajahnya di pundak pria itu dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat di leher Naruto. Pria pirang itu juga memeluk tubuh Hinata tak kalah erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…. Ku mohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Racau Naruto.

Satu sisi Hinata tidak bisa menanggung rindu jika harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Tapi disatu sisi ia juga tak mau sang ayah menanggung cibiran dari orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab diluar sana.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hey hey~ ini cerita ringan aja wkwkwk. Udah pernah di publish di wattpad hehe. Tunggu net chapter ya! Cuma dua. Kok. wkwkwk. Btw, harmonious update loh. Hehehehehe.


End file.
